


answer: by pure luck

by rainbowblue13



Series: how did we get here? [20]
Category: Do No Harm (TV), Hamilton - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Gen, Texting, Usnavi/Vanessa - Freeform, get ready for mentions and references to past installments of the series, implied ot3 of navi vanessa and ruben bc theyre lovely, this is it y'all! we made it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowblue13/pseuds/rainbowblue13
Summary: rubenMD: Still can't believe the three cara-lleros are splitting upusnavy: there will be no splitting up!!!! we'll keep texting!!ahamildude: yeah, no way im giving up sending you cursed images in the middle of cabinet meetingsrubenMD: I could live without thatOr, it's time for goodbyes.





	1. one last time

**Author's Note:**

> \- we're here folks, only took me nearly a year to upload it! (sorry afdsdgsg)  
\- the second chapter isn't fic, it's like a goodbye note from me, the author, to all of you readers and this fic bc i see other writers do that and i felt it was appropiate  
\- therefore these notes are short bc most of my thoughts will be in that note!

**rubenMD:** I'M GONNA

**rubenMD:** BLEACH

**rubenMD:** MY EYES OUT

**rubenMD:** OH MY G O D

**rubenMD:** I JUST WANTED TO SAY HELLO TO USNAVI AT OUR APT AND I RAN INTO SONNY

**rubenMD:** AND PETE

**rubenMD:** I DO NOT WANT TO GO INTO MORE DETAIL. JUST LETTING YOU GUYS KNOW SO YOU DON'T MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE AS ME

**rubenMD: **Okay I'm done with the capslock, I'm going to the bodega @usnavy

**rubenMD:** Why are you guys so quiet? You're usually blowing up my phone

**rubenMD:** OH MY GHDJKSDFKJ

**rubenMD:** I'M NEVER WALKING ANYWHERE EVER AGAIN

**rubenMD:** I'M

**rubenMD:** CONFLICTED

**rubenMD:** AND I'M JUST NOT GONNA THINK ABOUT IT

**rubenMD:** SO UH, USNAVI

**rubenMD:** WHY ARE YOU AND VANESSA DOING THAT AT WORK

**rubenMD:** PEOPLE COULD SEE YOU

**usnavy:** that's what's supposed to be fun about it ;)

**usnavy:** sorry you had to see that though

**rubenMD:** No no it's fine it's cool it's chill no worries, it's cool

**usnavy:** you said cool twice

**rubenMD:** Well I also wasn't expecting to run into two R rated scenarios this early in the day so

**usnavy:** two?

**rubenMD:** Scroll up

**usnavy:** EN MI APARTAMENTO??? PINCHE CALENTURIENTO

**rubenMD:** It's also his apartment technically, and I don't think you can call him a horndog without being a hypocrite, Mr. I have to have a sexy steamy makeout session with my girlfriend in the middle of my bodega

**usnavy:** he only lives with me for the summer!! would it have KILLED him to move back to his mom's place before doing that, it's only a week away

**usnavy:** please tell me it wasn't on the couch

**rubenMD:** It wasn't on the couch

**usnavy:** is that true

**rubenMD:** I plead the fifth

**usnavy:** GODDAMMIT

**ahamildude:** hey

**rubenMD:** Well you missed a lot lmao

**ahamildude:** im going back to dc

**rubenMD:** Oh

**usnavy:** well yeah we knew that, but when?

**ahamildude:** tomorrow

**usnavy:** QUE???

**ahamildude:** there was a sudden delicate situation back in the capital, thats as far as i managed to push it

**usnavy:** one day is not NEARLY enough preparation! 

**usnavy:** and aw man you're taking nina with you too! she barely got here!

**rubenMD:** Well this sucks

**ahamildude:** figured id just rip out the bandaid

**ahamildude:** i have to organize a couple of things before i leave and then we can meet up later today, sound good?

**usnavy:** alright

**rubenMD:** Yeah, okay

**rubenMD:** If you need anything beforehand let us know

**ahamildude:** lotsa booze

**usnavy:** except that

* * *

**ahamildude:** hey dipshits im going back to dc tomorrow

**burrnedLol:** Oh god no

**burrnedLol:** I was finally getting used to the peace and quiet

**zerotohero:** i can't believe you're ABANDONING me

**zerotohero:** you slut

**ahamildude:** at least you actually got to hang out with me a few times herc, laf is still stuck in france

**LaFuckYou:** Alexander, did you already forget that I'm going too? They need my diplomatic ability

**ahamildude:** OH YEA LMAO NICE

**zerotohero:** i hate all of you

**burrnedLol:** Trust me Hercules, I'd kill to trade places with you

**burrnedLol: **But I suppose a highlight of you returning is that your children will finally let my Theo breathe for five minutes

**ahamildude:** awww ya missed me

**burrnedLol:** Not even close

**ahamildude:** CHANGE YOUR NAME TO "ILOVEALEX" IT'S MY FINAL NICKNAME CHANGE

**burrnedLol:** Wait really?

**burrnedLol:** Well if you insist

_[burrnedLol has changed their name to ilovealex]_

**ilovealex:** Now I can be at peace

**ahamildude:** in new york

**ahamildude:** my final nickname change in new york

**ahamildude: **i still have multitudes of nicknames to use once i'm back home

**ilovealex:** I despise you

**ahamildude:**right back atcha

**LaFuckYou:** How are your twin friends taking the news?

**ahamildude:** well tbh we are all kinda bummed out about it but we knew it was coming

**zerotohero:** at least they have each other here

**zerotohero:** and u get to see your kids!!

**zerotohero:** and elizaaaa

**ahamildude:** OH SHIT YEA I GOTTA TELL HER

**ilovealex:** Did you just

**ilovealex:** Forget to tell your wife

**ahamildude:** i have a lot on my mind ok

**ilovealex:** How are you still married

**LaFuckYou:** We ask ourselves that every single day

**zerotohero:** it's a miracle tbh

**ahamildude:** okay wow rude

* * *

**ahamildude:** im going back tomorrow y'all

**bestofliza:** WHAT

**saynotome:** WHAT!!

**turtlens:** !!!!!!!

**turtlens:** wait is this about the Thing that's happening

**ahamildude:** yeah

**turtlens:** whoops

**bestofliza:** politics?

**ahamildude:** yeaaah

**saynotome:** i don't care what it is, im just glad youre coming back. we missed you!

**turtlens:** mood

**ahamildude:** big mood <3

**bestofliza:** yes, me too!

**bestofliza:** oh the kids are gonna be so happy! do they know?

**ahamildude:** i gotta tell em but i have way too much to do rn

**turtlens:** do you want us to take care of it?

**ahamildude:** nah i know just the guy

* * *

**ahamildude:** burrowski

**Kevin.Bski:** Hello, sir. What can I do for you?

**ahamildude:** youre aware im going back to dc 

**Kevin.Bski:** I am, sir

**ahamildude:** can u let the kids know? i have to take care of other concerns in new york

**Kevin.Bski:** I think they're already aware sir

**ahamildude:** what, how?

**Kevin.Bski:** Phillip heard from Sonny, who knew from Usnavi

**ahamildude:** damn news travel fast. how'd that go?

* * *

_A few minutes earlier..._

**pretzel.pip:** POPS IS COMING BACK

**anglerfish:** OMG FOR REAL???

**susansapien:** woah, nice!! how come?

**pretzel.pip:** WHO GIVES A SHIT

**Theodonesia:** Language, Pip

**anglerfish:** Yeah, james and alex are here!! and they're babey!

**ABigJunior:** FOR THE LAST TIME STOP CALLING US THAT

**anglerfish:** But

**anglerfish:** Babey™

**ABigJunior:** NO

**JamesNotLame:** i dont even get what that means, guys

**pretzel.pip:**: silence, babey

**Kevin.Bski:** Ah, so you know now

**anglerfish:** That james and alex are certified babie?

**Theodonesia:** Yes we know about Hamilton now

**Kevin.Bski:** How did you know?

**pretzel.pip:** sonny told me

**ABigJunior:** usnavi's cousin?

**pretzel.pip:** ye

**susansapien:** why is he coming back tho? did something happen?

**Kevin.Bski:** It's work related

**susansapien:** is this related in any way to an event taking place september 20th?

**Kevin.Bski:** No

**Theodonesia:** And I'm reminding you, we are not gonna storm area 51

**susansapien:** BUT THE SECRETS

**Kevin.Bski:** Please don't actually storm area 51 kids

* * *

**Kevin.Bski:** It went interesting

**Kevin.Bski:** But they're excited for your return, sir

**ahamildude:** nice. alright, keep an eye out on them

**Kevin.Bski:** Always, sir

* * *

**epa.nessa:** usnavi, have you talked to ruben yet?

**epa.nessa:** I still feel bad about him walking in on us earlier

**usnavy:** what? oh, yeah, that

**epa.nessa:** So? what did he say?

**usnavy:** no, yeah, it's great, it's fun. fun times

**epa.nessa:** ???

**usnavy:** oh i thought you were asking how my day was, oops

**epa.nessa:** oh, okay. so ruben didn't say that?

**usnavy:** what?

**epa.nessa:** What?

**epa.nessa:** okay, seriously Navi, what is up with you today??

**usnavy:** alex is going back to dc

**epa.nessa:** When?

**usnavy:** tomorrow :(

**epa.nessa:** Damn

**usnavy:** i know!! can you believe it?

**epa.nessa:** hmm yeah, who would leave the country in such short notice while barely alerting his loved ones?

**usnavy:** alex isn't leaving the country, he's just going to another state

**epa.nessa:** mhmm

**usnavy:** oh, you're talking about me. haha, very funny

**epa.nessa:** Seriously though, you three are still gonna talk all the time. you text most of the time already anyway

**usnavy:** yeah i knooow, but it's still different

**usnavy:** it feels like the end of something

**epa.nessa:** Well, sometimes change is for the better. or inevitable, at least

**epa.nessa:** you'll be okay

**usnavy:** thanks nessa <3<3<3

**usnavy:** shame that nina's also leaving, considering lincoln just came back

**epa.nessa:** Yeah, but she already said that if he doesn't keep in touch she'll personally end him sooo

**usnavy:** that's fair

**epa.nessa: **seriously though, don't worry. at least Ruby boy is still here, the three of us will have our own fun

**usnavy: **ruby boy?? is that what you call ruben now?

**epa.nessa:** What? it's a cute nickname!

**usnavy:** it fits him jajaja

* * *

**ahamildude: **okay so what do yall wanna do this last night?

**rubenMD:** Still can't believe the three cara-lleros are splitting up

**usnavy:** there will be no splitting up!!!! we'll keep texting!!

**ahamildude:** yeah, no way im giving up sending you cursed images in the middle of cabinet meetings

**rubenMD:** I could live without that

**ahamildude:** also, who would explain shit like kinks to usnavi? you wanna take on that role, professor(tm)?

**rubenMD:** Okay, fair

**usnavy:** you could always demonstrate

**rubenMD:** UH

**ahamildude: **AJDGASJD

**ahamildude:** AN Y W A Y the point is that we're still gonna be friends

**usnavy:** always!!

**rubenMD:** Yeah, that's true

**rubenMD:** Can't believe we never figured out why we look so similar

**usnavy:** i'm just grateful that i got to meet both of you! just look at how far we've come

**rubenMD:** That's true. I quit my miserable job and got a new one, and I moved

**usnavy:** the president of the u.s. complimented my coffee!

**ahamildude:** and i passed my economic reform, yeehaw

**usnavy:** are you a cowboy now??

**rubenMD:** Also, if we ever get into legal trouble, Alex has our asses covered

**ahamildude:** lbr out of the three of us im the one getting into the most trouble

**usnavy:** stay safe there!! we're gonna be checking in with your partners if you're sleeping enough

**ahamildude:** uuuugh you never let me do anything fun

**rubenMD:** That's because your fun includes letting the GOVERNMENT mistake us for you

**rubenMD:** TWICE

**ahamildude:** youre still mad about that?

**rubenMD:** KINDA

**ahamildude:** okay but like

**ahamildude:** it was SO funny asdfashdha

**usnavy:** anyway, alex, come over to the barrio!! we're doing a convivio to say goodbye to nina, you should come!

**rubenMD:** Lincoln's there and he invited Peggy too

**ahamildude:** oh SWEET can hercules tag along?

**usnavy:** entre más, mejor! the more, the merrier :D

**rubenMD:** But no alcohol for you this time

**ahamildude:** id usually argue that but after what happened at sonnys b-day, thats fair lmao

* * *

**rubenMD:** Alex

**rubenMD:** Alex, pick up the phone

**rubenMD:** Please don't make me talk to the receptionist so I can come up

**ahamildude: **uuuuugh what

**ahamildude:** its so earlyyy

**rubenMD:** It's 1 pm

**rubenMD:** I'm taking you to the airport

**ahamildude:** oooooh that

**ahamildude:** wait, usnavi was taking me?

**rubenMD:** He's already there, with Nina, I'm picking you up

**rubenMD:** Grab your stuff and haul ass, you're gonna miss your flight

**ahamildude:** ah yes, my stuff

**ahamildude:** definitely packed and ready to go

**rubenMD:** I hope you can hear me audibly sighing from the car

**ahamildude:** yup, the vibes of stern dissapointment reach me all the way up here

**rubenMD:** Pffft

**rubenMD:** Seriously, hurry! You have like five minutes

**ahamildude:** on it

**ahamildude:** ruben?

**rubenMD:** Yeah?

**ahamildude:** i really don't wanna leave

**rubenMD:** ... I know

**ahamildude:** i wanna stay here and continue to do wacky hijinks

**ahamildude:** and see what hilarity ensues

**ahamildude:** you're my closest friends

**rubenMD:** You too, Alex

**rubenMD:** You two are also technically my first friends

**rubenMD:** First real ones, at least

**rubenMD:** Which is odd considering you insisted on fighting me when we first interacted

**ahamildude:** that happens a lot

**rubenMD:** I've noticed hahaha

**rubenMD:** But even if things change while you're away, Navi is right

**rubenMD:** We're still gonna be here for each other

**ahamildude:** i love you, man

**rubenMD:** Me too

**rubenMD:** You better have been multitasking that whole time so your shit is packed

**ahamildude: **yeah, yeah, omw

* * *

**ahamildude:** hey usnavi dont drop the empanada

**usnavy:** i already ate it. not as good as the one kevin murdered

**rubenMD:** Alex you're already on the plane, why are you texting us?

**ahamildude:** it aint moving yet, calm down dad

**usnavy:** daddy

**rubenMD:** NO

**ahamildude:** AGHSDAJJDGSD

**usnavy:** his face is so red right now

**rubenMD:** I hate you both so much

**usnavy:** text us when you land, alex!

**ahamildude:** will do

**rubenMD:** Also say hi to your family from us!

**ahamildude:** yeah the kids are excited for "uncle ruben and uncle usnavi" to visit

**usnavy:** awwwww mi corazón!!!

**rubenMD:** Alex, hate to break it to you, but we're broke as shit. You're gonna have to be doing the visiting

**ahamildude:** that can be arranged

**usnavy:** so you'll come visit?

**ahamildude:** well yeah, but also i can just pay for your flights here

**ahamildude:** i see you typing dont u dare fight me on this, i WILL spoil the shit out of you

**ahamildude:** also, nina says hi and shes making me put away my phone

**usnavy:** she's gonna do great over there!! the best intern all the way from washington heights

**rubenMD: **Have a safe flight, both of you!

**ahamildude: **i dont really have a say over that

**rubenMD:** Then perish

**ahamildude:** gladly

**usnavy:** NO

**ahamildude:** okay the plane is actually taking off, ttyl

**usnavy:** adios!!

**rubenMD:** Later!

**ahamildude:** goodbye


	2. final notes

I can't believe it. We're here, folks! The final installment of the series. 20 fics, 2 years, 63k words, and endless comments and support from all of you!

I do wanna start saying first and foremost: I am SO SORRY this last one took so long to finish. I started writing it only a few months after the last one but I literally only finished it today (spot that spicy area 51 meme). This was for several reasons; first of all, it was my senior year of high school and dear lord. so much irl stuff got in the way but I successfully graduated and I'm starting college next week (f u n). Second of all, I struggled with inspiration even when I _did_ have time to write. While I still love Hamilton, In The Heights, and Ruben (not Do No Harm, that show is GARBAGE), I'd be lying if I said my interest hadn't waned a little throughout time. And finally, it was hard for me to think of how to wrap everything up. I kept feeling like I must be missing something and I wanted to include every character I introduced in this final installment, but then I realized that there would never be a perfect ending to this series, and trying to do so was just prolonging the end. This series deserved to be complete, and I'm very happy that I can finally say it's done

Also, this is the first long-term writing project that I've actually completed, so that's HUGE for me!! And it's wild that this huge project was born out of a literal crack fic lmfao

Something else I wanna say is: thank you. Truly, deeply, _thank you_ to everyone who read this series and commented, your support means everything (and was probably undeserved looking at my upload schedule lmao). Thank you to those that commented even during this last year, every time I read one of those I was able to churn out at least a few sentences. Thank you for accepting my oc Kevin so openly!! I was genuinely very paranoid that people would find it cringy that I shoehorned an original character, but you were all so freaking NICE (there was even a Tumblr blog made to save empanadas bc of this fic that's just afadhgfd). I do want to give a special shout out to all the frequent commenters! Seeing a familiar username always sparked extra joy inside of me. Thank you to those who started reading from the beginning, and those who binge-read a majority of the series in one sitting. Thank you to those who re-read my writing (which is still BAFFLING to me like !!!! aaah), and thank you for your patience, I'm sorry for the long wait. Just... thank you, everyone

As for the future, I don't believe I'll write more for any of these three fandoms. I overall struggle with writing in general, but I will probably still upload fanfics on here, sparingly. I dunno if I'll do an actual text fic again either (it's a fun format but copy-pasting usernames was draining af) but I'm glad that's what I went for this series. 

PLUG-IN TIME!! You can always come chat me up at my Tumblr @marianara-sauce or check out my art (Tumblr: @rainbowblue13 . Instagram and Twitter: @rainbowblue_13). Also, I'll obviously still be reading and replying to comments on here but there was so much I wanted to say that it wouldn't fit into author notes or comment replies hahaha

It's been fun, everyone. Thank you <3


End file.
